In recent years, a semiconductor device having various functions and a plurality of circuits over an insulating surface has been developed. Further, development of a semiconductor device capable of wireless data transmission/reception by a provided antenna has been advanced. Such a semiconductor device, which is referred to as a wireless chip (referred to as ID tag, IC tag, IC chip, RF (Radio Frequency) tag, wireless tag, and electronic tag, and RFID (Radio Frequency Identification)), is already introduced to a part of the market.